The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A critical connection or coupling in a motor vehicle powertrain resides between the engine output and the transmission input. Specifically, the engine output shaft must be securely but removably attached to the input shaft of the transmission. While a seemingly simple and uncomplicated connection, the details of such connection are complicated by the fact that the transmission, specifically the end bell of the transmission, is secured to the rear of the engine and positively establishes the locations of the two components relative to one another as well as the axial positions and spacing between the output shaft of the engine and the input shaft of the transmission.
Thus, in practice, the axial positions and spacing between the output and input shafts is determined by the configuration of and assembly of the transmission end bell to the engine. Component and assembly variations between the flex plate attached to the engine output shaft and the rigid input block or plate of the transmission may amount to several millimeters. Typical spring rates of the flex plate may be significant and on the order of 1600 Newtons per millimeter. Thus, although the flex plate is designed and intended to accommodate the variation in shaft end location from unit to unit, when assembled, the flex plate may undergo significant deflection. Therefore, when connected, the engine—transmission connection may place the engine output shaft and the transmission input shaft under significant tension and generate significant axial load on these components. This, in turn, will result in spin losses in both the engine and the transmission.
The present invention is directed to providing an improved connection between the engine output shaft and the transmission input shaft which accommodates differences in axial shaft spacing and reduces or eliminates flex plate deflection, axial loading of the shafts and attendant spin losses.